An Unexpected Friendship
by Mumei no namae
Summary: Misaki and Nowaki attend one of Usagi's awards evenings. While both being left alone by their lovers, they create an unlikely friendship, much to the chagrin of Hiroki and Usagi. Fluff and humour, rated M for later chapters.
1. Act 1

Tonight's story consists of two of our very beloved characters, and the struggles and tribulations of trust within a relationship. Let me paint the setting for our first act; it is one of the many awards evenings held for our dear author, the great Lord Usami Akihiko, but our story is not about him; it is the smaller lover of this man that our story is based around. Misaki Takahashi, the all but failing student of the renowned Mitsuhashi University, many would look at him and clearly agree that he did not belong at such an event. He fidgeted with the cuffs on his dinner jacket, bought especially for the evening, while looking around at everyone decked out in their most prized suits, freshly stitched dresses and shiny jewellery. To say that he felt uncomfortable was an understatement.

Looking around once more, he couldn't help but notice the man beside Usagi seemed familiar. Misaki couldn't quite place him until Usagi whispered something in his ear, and the man turned bright red and started shouting, his hands flailing beside him as if looking for something. Misaki couldn't quite believe what he was seeing, his Kamijou the devil laughing and joking with Usagi.

He sighed and looked down. How was it that his professor, who was known for his angry persona, could have fun at one of these events and Misaki couldn't even find it in him to fake a smile for his lover.

Enter the second main character of our story.

Nowaki looked at the short boy stood next to him, feeling some sort of compassion for him. He could tell the boy didn't want to be there, and if he was completely honest, neither did he. After he had found the invitation in the trash a few days prior and had bugged Hiroki to take him, even if it was for Usami, a man he would have declared his arch nemesis if he were a character in a comic. It had taken him a few hours, and a few of his special tricks he saved for getting something he wanted, before Hiroki gave into the giant puppy's wishes and called Usagi up and told him that he was attending the awards evening and that he would like his invitation to be plus one.

Nowaki thought that this evening would be special, a night that he would have spent with Hiroki dancing and drinking champagne. His dream was far from reality, once Hiroki had a glass of wine his social upbringing kicked in and Nowaki was left to fend for himself.

Not many people know this, but Nowaki is pretty shy. Stick him in a room full of sick children and he will shine and make them laugh, stick him in an overly large ballroom full of people of an upper-class level of society and he will cower in the corner waiting for Hiroki to tire of socialising and take him home.

He was brought out of his thoughts, when the smaller boy beside him started choking on one of the hors d'oeuvre being served. His doctor instincts kicked in and he gave the boy a hearty slap on the back, making a small, black olive fly across the room and into one of the older ladies over-bearing hats.

Nowaki offered the boy some of his water, who politely accepted and started sipping, "Are you okay? That was quite something there. My name is Nowaki Kusama, by the way." He gave the boy his gentle smile he reserved for his favourite patients, and watched him as he stared up in awe.

Misaki simply couldn't understand how someone could grow as tall as the man next to him, he didn't know how he had not seen him earlier. Remembering his manners somewhere between drinking the water and glancing at Nowaki, he bowed and stuttered out, "S-sorry, I mean thank you for saving me, I mean... My name is Misaki Takahashi, please look after me." After coughing a little to try and cover from his embarrassment, he looked back up at Nowaki only to see him giving him the brightest smile he had seen in a while.

Staring at him once again, Misaki couldn't help but feel as if he had met Nowaki somewhere before; then it hit him, "You're the flower-shop guy! Ahh, I'm sorry, I mean, are you the guy I brought some flowers from?"

Nowaki found Misaki absolutely charming, at least in a lost kitten sort of way, "Well, I do sometimes help out at a flower-shop near the university. So it probably is me you're thinking of."

Smiling at him once again, Misaki blushed as the taller man let out a small chuckle.

"Who're you here with, Misa-chan? I don't peg you as someone to come to these sorts of things alone." There was something in Nowaki's voice that made Misaki feel relaxed and comfortable around him.

"I'm here with my boyfr- I mean, my landlord, Usami-san. And you, Kusama-san?" Nowaki smiled at the boys obvious embarrassment and politeness.

"Please, call me Nowaki. I'm here with my lover," Nowaki looked around for Hiroki and found him in the centre of a group of cackling women, smirking he pointed him out, "That's him, laughing one in the middle of those ladies."

Misaki looked over to where Nowaki was pointing and couldn't see anyone that he thought would be his lover, and then he realised that Nowaki had said_'he'_. Blushing again, he looked once more and saw that the only male in the group was professor Kamijou the devil. Just as he looked at him, Hiroki looked up and tried to spot Nowaki, finding the task easier than expected, he waved at him and carried on his conversation with the women.

Misaki for the second time tonight, couldn't believe his eyes. Nowaki was the lover of his teacher, a man of ruthlessness and lacking even the smallest amount of mercy. Shaking his head, he just didn't want to believe it; seeing Nowaki light up at the drop of acknowledgement, his eyes slowly widened and his mouth lost all function and dropped open.

"Y-you're lovers with demon Kami- I mean, professor Kamijou?" Nowaki grinned at the nickname Misaki had said, knowing that only his students called him that, and realised that he must be the one that Hiroki had told him was going out with Usagi.

Once they got talking they found that they enjoyed each others company, and by the end of the night they had exchanged phone numbers. Misaki revelled in the fact that he could talk about his relationship with Usagi without having to worry about Nowaki wanting to steal him away from him like Sumi-sempai, and Nowaki simply enjoyed talking with the bright-eyed boy.

Two days later, Misaki was just finishing washing the dishes after dinner when his phone buzzed on the coffee table in the other room. Hearing this he ran through, not wanting Usagi to get to it before hand, he knew that he would get jealous and do something like break his phone for having another man contacting him.

Opening his phone, he saw that the message was indeed from Nowaki.

_Hey Misa-chan._

_I was wondering if you like to grab some coffee with me tomorrow,_

_I'm working at the flower-shop, so just stop by whenever._

_Nowaki :)_

Misaki couldn't stop the smile from creeping on to his lips and quickly wrote a reply, making sure that his spelling and grammar were correct before sending, glad that Nowaki chose against using text-slang as well.

_Hi Nowaki._

_Please stop calling me Misa-chan, it's embarrassing. ._

_I would love to go get coffee with you tomorrow._

_I'll stop by at around noon, after my morning classes._

_Misaki ^_^_

Unbeknown to Misaki, Usagi was watching from the top of the stairs and the minute he was back in the kitchen, Usagi read the messages.

* * *

><p><strong>This was originally intended to be a twothree-shot, but I got so carried away while writing I've decided to go against my better judgement and make it longer. :)**

**Hope you enjoyed reading, thank Booboobitxh666 for the idea.**

**Reviews and criticism are always welcome.**


	2. Act 2

The sun was high in the sky as our beloved characters were drinking their coffees. Misaki had gotten to flower-shop at just gone twelve, like he had said, and Nowaki had greeted him with his usual bright smile and a hug. During the hug, Misaki couldn't help but compare Nowaki to Usagi; their hugs were very similar, but where Usagi's had a cold feel to his skin, Nowaki was radiating a gentle heat that seemed to warm him from the inside.

Nowaki then took Misaki across the street to the small café that Hiroki had once stalked him from, thinking back to that time made Nowaki laugh to himself which receive a nudge from Misaki followed by a curious gaze. He told Misaki, and they both laughed; Misaki enjoyed learning that his grumpy professor had a nicer side to him, at least he was beginning to understand why Nowaki was with him.

For the next part of the story, we will need to retrace our steps back to the previous night. To the moment Akihiko had read the message on Misaki's phone to be exact.

The feelings running through Usagi's mind when he read that Misaki had accepted such an offer, was a mixture of jealousy and pain; had it been Usagi asking Misaki, he knew for sure that the boy would have found some excuse to not go with him.

It had taken him a few minutes to place the name, but once he had, he went from silently aching to absolutely fuming. Not wanting Misaki to know that he had read his private messages, he went back up to his office but not before grabbing the house phone.

Once he secured the lock on his office door, something he only did when he wanted to keep something from Misaki, he went and sat at his desk, while typing Hiroki's number into the phone.

"What do you want? It better not to be an invitation to another awards evening because I can tell you now, the answer is no freaking way! And if it's about some manuscript you want me to read, we're meeting up the day after tomorrow so it can wait till then." Usagi groaned in frustration, did his childhood friend really hate conversing with him that much? He tried to keep his voice even, not wanting to show his long time friend that he was distressed.

"Hiroki, I believe we have something to discuss out of our usual topics. Mainly being, your _boyfriend_ has asked my darling Misaki out on a date. It will begin at around noon tomorrow while your dumb giant supposed to be working at that stupid flower-shop. I swear, if he so much as looks at _my_ Misaki the wrong way he won't be so tall any more." Hiroki couldn't believe what he was hearing, he knew that Nowaki had talked with Akihiko's brat but for Nowaki to actually ask him out without even mentioning it to him hurt him in a way he didn't think possible.

"Stop trying to sound like you'd hurt Nowaki, Bakahiko. We all know that if you touched him that I would kill you. But are you sure that Nowaki asked him out, I mean your brat seems to flirt with other guys, what with that Sumi brat and that Todou-kun, not to mention your brother. Who's to say that he wasn't coming on to Nowaki the other night." Usagi gripped the edge of his desk to regained composure before replying to Hiroki's absurd suggestions. It wasn't Misaki's fault that he was simply to adorable to be left alone while outside of the confines of their home. Their conversation lasted for another hour or so, with the conclusion that they would follow both of their lovers to see just what exactly is going on behind their backs.

And thus leads us to our current scene.

Misaki and Nowaki had ordered their drinks and were currently talking at one of the table near the entrance of the café, while Usagi and Hiroki were sat at the back hiding behind two magazines and wearing hats and glasses, in hopes that no one would recognise them and ruin their _flawless_ plan.

While the two innocently chatted away, behind them a dark aura began to grow.

Once again Hiroki and Usagi were in a heated discussion about whose lover was the one who initiated the 'date', which then lead to them arguing about whose lover was the most adorable.

Hiroki wouldn't usually call his over-grown puppy adorable, but when it came to winning an argument against Usagi any thing goes.

After the adorableness came the argument about whose was a better cook, then whose was better at cleaning, and then the inevitable. Whose lover was better at sex.

It was during that final argument that Nowaki and Misaki noticed them, and while they were distracted their lovers had escaped and gone elsewhere. Once Hiroki realised however, he couldn't hold back his anger any longer.

He stood up, knocking his chair to the ground and began to drag Usagi out of the café in hopes that their lovers were still in sight. They both agreed that it was pointless running around the city looking for them, so Usagi simply said, "I have that manuscript in my car. We should just go back to yours and you can read through it while we wait for them."

Not knowing what else to do, Hiroki agreed but not without sending a glare to everyone, including Usagi, that made it into his sight on the way to Usagi's red sports car.

* * *

><p><strong>Here it is, the precious second instalment I promised would come soon. :)<strong>

**Like always, I hope you enjoyed reading it. Reviews and criticism are welcomed.**

**And now I have to pose a question to my lovely readers, (I already have a place in my mind) if any of you can guess correctly where Nowaki and Misaki had escaped to, I will write you a one-shot where you get to choose the characters and plot. And I may even throw a lemon in there for you.**_**^_^**_


	3. Act 3

Were you to be walking down the busy streets of Tokyo on this one particular day, you may have been lucky enough to spot our beloved characters on their way home after a fun-filled and exciting day.

Misaki and Nowaki were nearing the outside of the apartment complex he lived in with Usagi; Misaki carrying a large teddy he had won at the faire they had passed on their way back, Nowaki with a bag of books that he had bought for Hiroki. Neither of them were blind to the fact that their lovers had followed them to the café, and to be quite honest they had found it rather sweet. At least, until they had argued about their sex lives loud enough for the old woman who was walking past to hear and blush while walking quickly away.

After the incident at the café, Nowaki had mentioned that he would like to search in a few used book stores for some books that Hiroki had been looking for. Five shops later, Misaki had said that he had to get home to cook dinner for him and Usagi so they decided to walk home as it was a lovely day.

Not wanting their discussion on how their lovers act to end to soon, they made a small detour and found themselves at a faire. It was there that while Misaki had run off somewhere to buy some ice creams, Nowaki had won a giant teddy bear. Knowing that Hiroki would probably through it out once he caught sight of it, he gave it to Misaki. Blushing, Misaki thanked him saying that he would give it to Usagi, which then lead to them talking about how their lovers were actually kind and sweet once you got past their mean and angry exterior. Needless to say, that conversation lead to them laughing so hard they missed the red sports car turning into the underground car park of the apartment building.

Usagi was watching the whole thing, seeing his precious Misaki laughing with that dumb giant made his blood boil. To add insult to injury, when Nowaki leaned down and wrapped his arms around Misaki and the giant teddy, Misaki's small arms snaked up and around Nowaki's neck. Usagi couldn't watch any more without wanting to turn the car around and mow down the man who dared touch his darling Misaki.

Not wanting Hiroki to hunt him down and pummel him with his entire collection of books, he drove into the car park and went up to his and Misaki's apartment. Once he closed the door, Usagi didn't hesitate with calling up Hiroki to inform him on the development in Misaki's and Nowaki's relationship.

"SEE! I TOLD YOU IT WAS THAT WHORE YOU CALLED A BOYFRIEND THAT STARTED THIS WHOLE THING! I SWEAR ONCE NOWAKI GETS IN I'M GOING TO-" Before he could hear anything else Hiroki had to say, he heard the distinct jingle of keys in the lock, and hung up on the screaming professor.

Misaki hadn't even stepped into the apartment before Usagi had him over his shoulder and threw him onto the sofa, pinning him there; somehow through all of it though, he had managed to keep hold of the teddy.

"Misaki, I believe we have some things to discuss. First being, what were you doing going out with Hiroki's boyfriend?" Misaki had learned quickly, although the abundance of bears in the house was sometimes disturbing, they also had their uses when it came to situations like these.

Flinging the bear in his hand up to hit Usagi, distracting him enough to scramble away from under him.

"Usagi-baka, you said that you wouldn't be so protective. You said that once Sumi-sempai graduated you would let me hang out with my friends, and that is exactly what Nowaki-san is. A. Friend." Crossing his arms and pouting, he carried on, "We happen to have a lot in common, we are both going out with idiot lovers who never believe a word we say."

Looking down, a blush crept onto his cheeks, warming them before quickly spreading to the rest of his face and ears as he said, "Besides, I lo-love you..."

He threw the bear at Usagi, who was now half knelt on the sofa, staring at Misaki in utter disbelief. It had taken him a few seconds to recover and by that time, Misaki was already half way up the stairs.

Misaki couldn't stop the smile from forming, even after all this time Usagi still reacted the same to his love confession. He supposed that it was mainly his fault for that, it was still rare for him to say it even though he wasn't even confused about his feelings any more.

Meanwhile across town, our other lovely character was just getting back home.

Hiroki was already pacing, piles of books at the ready for when Nowaki dared to walk through the threshold of their apartment.

Nowaki was relatively calm, considering he knew what lie behind the door. Opening the door, he was greeted with one of many books; out of pure reflex, he dodged and pulled the bag of books he had to his chest, not wanting them to get damaged before he gave them to Hiroki.

Hiroki was just getting started, and already he was too angry to form words. Growling in frustration at his lovers ability to dodge the books he was throwing, he stormed over to the giant and began to pound his fists against his chest, not even realising that he was holding a bag of books.

Nowaki was used to Hiroki's outburst by now, but it still shocked him that he was angry enough to use his fists and not just throw things. Putting the bag down on the floor besides the door, Nowaki managed to somehow grab Hiroki's wrists to stop him before one of them gets hurt. Hiroki looked down, not wanting his lover to see the tears that had formed in his eyes during his ebullition. He knew that what he was feeling was more than anger. He had felt this before, when he was still in love with Akihiko. He hated to admit it, but the thought of Nowaki going out with that brat Misaki made him jealous, and with the jealousy came the hurt which then lead to the tears.

Nowaki loosened his grip on Hiroki's wrists when he saw the tears cascading down his smaller lover's face. Moving his hand to Hiroki's chin and gently lifting it so he could look into his eyes.

"Hiro-san." Was all he could say, in all the years he had been with him he had only seen him cry on a select few occasions. Seeing Hiroki cry brought tears to his own eyes, and not being able to restrain himself any longer, he put his arms tightly around his lovers body.

Hiroki was suddenly brought back to reality when Nowaki had hugged him. Struggling to get free from his lovers grasp, he began yelling again, "Nowaki, you dumb idiot. Let go of me, I swear, if you don't-" Before Hiroki could finish his threat, he was silenced by Nowaki pressing his lips to his.

Not wanting to be interrupted again that day, he pulled away. "Don't think you can kiss your way out of this. What the hell were you thinking asking that damn brat out on a date. You knew that we both had the day off once you finished your morning shift at that stupid flower shop."

Nowaki simply smiled at Hiroki before kissing him once more, "I'm sorry Hiro-san, you should have said you wanted to spend the day with me before I made plans with Misa-chan."

Hiroki was about to shout that he would have, if he had known, but was cut off by Nowaki whispering in his ear.

"I love you Hiro-san. I'm sorry if I made you angry with me, but you should know by now that I would never cheat on you." Pulling away to look Hiroki in the eyes, "Do you need me to show you, just how much you mean to me?"

Blushing at the meaning behind those words, Hiroki tried to feign innocence.

"I-I don't know w-what you mean."

Nowaki's reply was simply throwing Hiroki over his shoulder as he carried him into their bedroom, more than ready to teach Hiroki how he feels.

* * *

><p><strong>If you can't already tell, I have decided to go ahead and throw in some lemons. They will be in the next chapter. But that might not be up for a few days, as it is my first time writing a lemon and I am busy the next couple of days. And also because I love my readers so much, I want my first lemon to be perfect. ^_^<strong>

**So reviews and criticism are welcome. :)**

**Sadly though, no one guessed where Misaki and Nowaki were going so no one-shots are given this time.**


	4. Act 4

Misaki stood in the centre of Usagi's room waiting for him to follow and he knew that he would because of the look in his eyes, besides he always wanted to top up his 'Misaki' whenever Misaki said that he loved him.

As expected, the door opened revealing a smirking Usagi.

"You didn't go to your room, Misaki." But before Usagi could say any more Misaki simply grabbed his arm and dragged him over to the bed and pushed him so he sat down. Blushing, Misaki sat on Usagi's lap with his legs either side of Usagi's.

"U-Usagi, I w-want you to know th-that I would never che-cheat on you and thi-this is the only way I-I know how..." Not knowing what else to do, Misaki crushed his lips against Usagi's in a chaste kiss.

He put his shaking arms around Usagi's shoulders and immediately felt Usagi wrap his around Misaki's waist.

Usagi couldn't believe what was happening and as happy as he was about it, it was all moving much too slow for him. Lifting the boy up, he moved him further onto the bed and placed Misaki down and was about to attack his ukes neck with kisses but the boy seemed to push him away.

"N-no, Usagi-san l-let me. I said that I w-want to sh-show you how m-much you mean to me." Too shocked to do anything else, Usagi let Misaki roll them over so that the smaller boy was on top of him.

He simply laid there as he watched Misaki's shaking hands start to unbutton his shirt; he thought back to the last time Misaki had taken the initiative, and how it was around this part that the boy had gotten too nervous and couldn't carry on. Lost in thought, he didn't even realise that the boy had already finished working on his shirt until he felt the soft and gentle kisses Misaki was placing on his bare chest.

Usagi let himself get carried away with the feeling of his smaller lover's lips against his cool skin, so much so that when Misaki had brushed his nipple with his small hand, a moan had escaped from the back of his throat. Once Misaki heard this he found himself gaining confidence he never thought he would have in a situation like this.

Misaki carried on kissing Usagi's chest, working his way back up to his lips while his hands were roaming further down Usagi's chest and passed his stomach, till he was able to undo Usagi's trousers and his fingertips started to toy with his waistband. Usagi couldn't believe his luck; he thought that today was going to turn out completely differently, never in his most realistic dreams would this of ever happened. Because we all know that, this happened way too often to count in his wildest dreams.

Misaki began kissing Usagi with an unabashed enthusiasm, when he felt Usagi's hand at the hem of his shirt. Pulling away and sitting up, Misaki stripped himself of his t-shirt, all the while keeping eye-contact with his lover. Deciding that he didn't want to be distracted again, Misaki stood up and took off the remaining items of clothing, leaving Usagi more than amazed at his little lovers sureness.

"Hmm Misaki, if this is what you're like when you go out with your friends, I really am going to have to let you out more." Misaki couldn't stop the blush from coming back as he climbed back onto Usagi, he didn't want to lose his confidence so he placed one of his fingers against Usagi's lips and went to take off Usagi's trousers.

Once Usagi was only dressed in his underwear, Misaki decided that he wanted to tease Usagi a little, and so he leaned across him to get the bottle of French vanilla scented body lotion that was on the bedside table. If he was going to do this, then he was definitely going to do it with his favourite scented lotion.

Usagi had a feeling of what was coming next, but he had never thought that Misaki would actually go through with it until he crawled off of Usagi and onto the bed next to him. Misaki's hand began to shake again, this was going to be the first time he had touched himself since he had moved in with Usagi.

Seeing the apprehension in his lovers eyes, Usagi went to grab the bottle of lotion out of Misaki's hand but was stopped by a hand on his chest.

"It's okay Usagi, I can definitely do this." Usagi looked up and was greeted by the wondrous smile of his lovers. Lying back against the headboard, Usagi let Misaki do as he wished and just laid there and enjoyed the show. Opening the bottle, Misaki went to pour some on his fingers but ended up with the entire contents spilling out and onto his legs and the bedsheets. Usagi really couldn't just sit back and watch any more, as much as he wanted to; he had a feeling that Misaki was at the end of his road of confidence and was just a few seconds away from giving up completely.

Usagi carefully took Misaki's hands into his, making the younger one look up showing his embarrassment, "It's okay Misaki. Just doing this proves more than enough. Now just lay back and let me take control." Doing as Usagi said, Misaki put his head on one of the pillows and looked away as Usagi positioned himself between his legs.

Misaki felt cool but soft lips press against his hip bone and trail further downwards, till he felt Usagi's breath on his member. He closed his eyes as Usagi lightly ran his tongue up his length, he gripped the sheets and bit his bottom lip to try and stop himself from making any unnecessary noises.

Usagi made himself busy with making sure that Misaki felt as much pleasure he could from a simple blow-job, while he began lubing up his fingers with the lotion that Misaki had spilt on his legs. Glancing up, he made sure that his lover was distracted enough to not notice him sliding a finger into him. Happy that Misaki was still enjoying himself, Usagi began to thrust his finger in and out Misaki. After letting Misaki get used to a single finger, he added another, curling them at just the right moment to make Misaki gasp in delight.

Usagi added another finger, still making sure to pay special attention to the bundle of nerves that made Misaki cry out in the delicious way he was doing. Misaki couldn't last much longer, Usagi knew this and so he pulled away from Misaki's weeping cock, much to the dissatisfaction of his lover. Happy that Misaki was stretched enough for him, Usagi pulled out his fingers and began to make his way up the smaller body of his lover, planting little kisses on the soft skin every now and then. Usagi placed his forehead against Misaki's as he put his arms either side of the brunette, aligning himself at Misaki's entrance. Misaki had a surge of confidence, and tilted his head upwards to kiss Usagi just as he thrust into him.

Misaki knew the pain well, it had been a few years since his first encounter with Usagi. But even though the pain never went away, he came to actually relish in it for he knew what was to come after the pain had subsided. The anticipation of the ecstasy was almost as good as the real thing, just almost though. He put his arms around Usagi, and waited for the delirium to begin.

Usagi was attacking Misaki's neck and shoulders with kisses, moaning at the tightness of his darling Misaki. He began changing angle at which he was hitting to try and find Misaki's sweet spot. Soon enough though, he found it and had Misaki writhing in fervour beneath him. The only noise in the room were the heavy panting and moans coming from Misaki, the low grunts from Usagi and the sound of skin on skin contact; exactly how Usagi liked it.

As Usagi was already excited from Misaki's previous antics, he found himself nearing his climax much sooner than he had hoped. The only thing that made it less embarrassing for him was the fact that Misaki was already reaching his.

He felt Misaki's nails dig into his back, legs tighten around his waist and his ring of muscles clamp down on him as Misaki screamed his name and came onto his stomach. As always, the mere sight of Misaki's face as he rode out his orgasm made him closer to the edge of his own. A few sloppy thrusts later, Usagi was spilling his seed into Misaki before he came to a slow stop.

Usagi laid to the side of Misaki, not wanting to look at his lover after what he thought was a disappointing performance on his part; Misaki didn't notice and simply rested his head on Usagi's chest, feeling tired from their activities. After a few seconds, Misaki began to realise that Usagi wasn't feeling as content as he was. Lifting his head to look at his lover, Misaki started to worry if Usagi hadn't liked that he failed at taking the incentive once again.

Usagi saw Misaki's worried face watching him, biting his lip as if he was stopping himself from spewing out words he found awkward to say.

Sighing, Usagi lifted his hand to ruffle Misaki's hair, "I'm sorry, Misaki. I wasn't to my usual standard tonight, but I will definitely make it up to you tomorrow."

Misaki suddenly felt stupid at thinking that it was his fault that Usagi was feeling upset after sex, he knew that Usagi was a stupid pervert so of course he would think something like that. He hit Usagi on the shoulder and then rolled over too mortified to say what he was about to to Usagi's face.

"B-baka Usagi, you really are an idiot if y-you think that wasn't a-amazing. Just because we d-didn't have m-multiple rounds, doesn't mean th-that it wasn't the best we've ever had. E-each time is always th-the best. Ahh, umm, I mean, g-goodnight Usagi-baka."

Usagi couldn't stop the smile from coming to his lips, he snaked his arms around Misaki's waist and got into their usual position of spooning as they began to fall to sleep.

Just before he fell to sleep though, Usagi heard Misaki whisper, "I love you, you stupid rabbit." Making him have wonderful dreams that night, filled of Misaki.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it and that it was hot and steamy yet sweet enough for all you lovely readers. Also now that my lemon writing virginity has been taken, expect the Egoist lemon to be up soon and hopefully more exciting than this. I would have made it more descriptive, but my parents kept walking in. XD But that also means that I didn't proof read it, so please if there are any mistakes tell me and I will change them later.<strong>

**EDIT: I've changed some parts and added the missing words, but if there are anymore please tell me. :)**

**Reviews and criticism are welcomed, the next chapter is the last. Unless I decide to write an epilogue of sorts.**


	5. Act 5

When we left our wonderful egoist pairing, Nowaki was carrying Hiroki into their bedroom ready to teach him just how much that grumpy little teacher means to him. Hiroki being Hiroki, obviously didn't like this and was kicking and screaming at Nowaki to put him down.

Once Hiroki was settled on the bed and Nowaki was sure that he wasn't going to get back up and storm out of their apartment, he stood back up and gave Hiroki a look that told him that the night was going to be a long one.

"Hiro-san, I really do wish that you would trust me a little more." Hiroki couldn't help but wonder where Nowaki was walking off to, but found his eyes trailing down his taller lovers muscular back and to his tight ass.

Nowaki knew that Hiroki was watching him and decided that to add to tonight's festivities he would put on a little show for his precious Hiro-san, swaying his hips as he left the room.

'And let the many rounds of passionate love making, lustful sex and lascivious fucking begin.' Hiroki thought, he didn't know whether to scowl or smirk at the thought and so he chose what he thought was best; his usual frown, that seemed to be permanently plastered to his delicate features.

Nowaki was currently looking through the cabinet in their living room, trying to find some candles to set the mood for the beginning of the night. He always made a point to start the night off romantic to try and ease Hiroki into things, he didn't want to start off at full speed and get worn out to fast, or worse, hurt his Hiro-san.

Finding what he wanted, he went back through to the bedroom to find Hiroki switching between smirking, glowering and a confused look. All of this made him smile so much that he forgot to look where he was going and he ended up tripping up on one of Hiroki's slippers that had fallen off while he was carrying him. The bang of the candles brought Hiroki out of his daze, and look over to Nowaki with shock evident behind the blush of being caught making faces.

"Hiro-san, you're so cute." Nowaki smiled still, despite being on the floor with candles and matches sprawled around him. Hiroki rolled his eyes at what seemed to be Nowaki's catchphrase. He decided on helping his lover pick up the candles once he saw that he had done no damage to himself.

After the candles were picked up, they placed them around the room, lit them and made their way back onto the bed.

Nowaki wasted no time in kissing Hiroki when they were on the bed. Hiroki quickly gave into Nowaki, deciding to let him do what he wanted.

Laying back, Hiroki felt Nowaki slip his hand under the hem of his shirt, his thumbs paying special attention to his slender hip bones. Hiroki let out a soft sigh, he loved when Nowaki went slow; he may let everyone see his hard exterior, but only Nowaki had seen his fluffy and cushy side.

Nowaki pulled back and looked at the peaceful expression on Hiroki's face, not taking his eyes away from his lovers Nowaki started to slowly unbutton the dress shirt covering the creamy skin of his Hiro-san's chest. Once the offending article was discarded, Nowaki went to work on leaving gentle kisses on Hiroki's neck and shoulders, down to his chest and nipples, finally reaching his navel and the dip between his protruding hips.

"You're so beautiful, Hiro-san." Hiroki saw the smile radiating from his lover as he was fumbling with Hiroki's belt and trousers, bringing a slight smile to his own face. Nowaki carried on placing his lips against Hiroki's skin as he pulled the trousers down and eventually off.

Hiroki always hated this part, he was always the first to strip and sometimes Nowaki didn't even bother. He hated how embarrassed he got, it wasn't like he had anything to be ashamed of; he knew that he actually looked pretty hot when the lighting was right, and candlelight was definitely the right lighting. But still, the blush came to his cheeks, and he looked away.

Sitting up, Nowaki began to strip his own shirt off when he made sure that his precious Hiro-san was watching. Although he planned for the beginning of their night to be slow, he found himself growing impatient and quickly stripped himself of all his clothing.

He went to grab one of the many bottles they kept in the bedside tables, only to find it empty; after picking up three more empty ones, Nowaki sighed.

"Hiro-san, we're out of lube. Want me to go and buy some?"

Hiroki couldn't believe the audacity of Nowaki, wanting to leave him in the state he is just to go and buy some lube that he didn't even need. They had done it dry plenty of times before, and sure it stung more but that just made the pleasure stand out from the pain more, increasing the impact of his orgasm. Rolling his eyes, he growled, "Don't you fucking dare leave me, Nowaki. Just use spit if you have to."

Nowaki's eyes widened at the ambiguity of what Hiroki had just said; smiling for what felt like the millionth time that day, he nodded to his lover and brought his fingers up to Hiroki's mouth.

Flushing, Hiroki slowly let Nowaki slip three fingers into his mouth.

Hiroki closed his eyes to stop himself from getting to embarrassed to do his job of lubricating the long fingers of his lover. Unfortunately, once his eyes were closed Hiroki found himself getting carried away, and being to give Nowaki's fingers a blow-job of sorts.

Chuckling, Nowaki slowly pulled his fingers away from Hiroki's mouth, leaving Hiroki to let out a whimper from the loss.

Hiroki opened his eyes slightly and shot his lust filled gaze towards Nowaki, "Hurry, Nowaki. Do it quickly..." He turned his face to the side, blushing once more, "I-I need you."Nowaki didn't need to be told twice, and slipped a finger inside Hiroki's pert little entrance finding that Hiroki was already loosened up slightly from being so turned on.

Adding another finger, Nowaki began to kiss his lovers neck again, this time leaving marks for everyone to see.

The third finger was added and Nowaki was scissoring them, making sure to let Hiroki loosen as much as possible before he entered him. Hiroki put his arms around Nowaki's shoulder, pulling him closer and deepening their kiss; running his fingers threw dark locks, Hiroki gripped them tightly as Nowaki pressed his fingers against his prostate making waves of pleasure run through his body. He bit his lip, trying to hold back his impending orgasm but finding it pointless as he spilled his come on his stomach.

Nowaki was pleased to see that after Hiroki's first orgasm, he had loosened considerably and wasted no time in placing his hard length at the puckering hole. Pressing the tip of his cock into his lover, Nowaki then gave one quick thrust till he was entirely sheathed.

Nowaki had always revelled in the feeling of being deep inside Hiroki, the way he would randomly clamp down on him even when he was still, the way he gave of this tremendous warmth that he could never feel anywhere else. Making love to his Hiro-san was always so special to him, and he tried to make sure that Hiroki knew that each time even when they didn't really have the time to go slow. But tonight, they had all the time in the world and Nowaki was planning on taking advantage of this.

He began to slowly pull out, making Hiroki tense around him, before he almost violently forced himself back in. He knew Hiroki's body well-enough by now to know exactly where Hiroki's sweet spot was. Nowaki was hitting Hiroki's prostate with almost every thrust, making the older of the two shake with ecstasy. Hiroki, for the second time that night, was nearing the edge of his orgasm, surges of euphoria took over him and he cried out Nowaki's name multiple times as he clenched and unclenched around Nowaki's erection till he came over his stomach.

Nowaki could never get used to the feeling of being inside Hiroki while he climaxed, even after over nine years. The momentum of his thrusts began to get faster and more erratic, Nowaki grabbed one of Hiroki's legs and hooked his elbow in the bend of his knee bringing it up so that he could slide further inside his lover.

Hiroki didn't think he could last any longer, becoming tired after his second orgasm and so he began begging Nowaki to slow down. But all that came out was moans and heavy pants, his grip detach from Nowaki's hair and shoulder leaving his arms to fall to his side. Nowaki knew that his lover was tiring quickly after coming twice in such a short time, but that didn't stop him. He was close and he wanted to make Hiroki his.

Groaning, Nowaki's movements began to become more frantic as his climax was closing in. Hiroki felt the tears start to well up in his eyes, his nerves were raw and every thrust Nowaki was making generated more pain than pleasure. He bit his lip and tried to hold back from weeping, but it was in vain as he heard a heart wrenching whine. It sounded distant, but he knew that the sound had come from himself.

Nowaki heard the cry, but he was too lost in his intoxication to do anything about it. His climax was coming, and it was coming hard. He began grunting and his thrusts became unrestrained, he felt the usual tightness in his stomach and let his orgasm take over him as he came inside Hiroki.

Once Nowaki began to come down from his climax, he slowly pulled out of Hiroki only to see the tears flowing down his cheeks and a little bit of blood coming from his lip from were he was biting it.

Realising what he had done, Nowaki felt a world of guilt suddenly impound him. He reached his hand out to wipe the tears away, but found his hand hovering just above the skin too afraid of hurting his precious Hiro-san again. He knew that sometimes when they hadn't had sex for a few days that he had the tendency to go a little too far, but they had had sex last night; he had no reason to get so lost in the lust of things.

Nowaki felt that the only thing he could do right now was the lay there next to Hiroki, and wait for the other to say something. He wanted him to shout and yell at him, that was after all what he felt like he deserved. But when the brunette did wipe his tears away and open his mouth to say something, what came out was, "Nowaki, stop making that face. Stop looking like you just committed a crime worse than murder. You went slightly too far, and that's that." Hiroki's voice was quite and soft, which threw Nowaki so off that he almost missed what was said next.

"I still love you, you giant dumbass." Nowaki loved that Hiroki always knew what to say, even when he was the one who got hurt. Hearing Hiroki's love confession Nowaki couldn't help but cling to Hiroki, burying his face in the crook of his lovers neck.

Hiroki knew that when Nowaki went too far, he was always more hurt than Hiroki could ever feel during sex. He began to lightly stroke Nowaki hair, trying his best to calm his lover as he hated it when the taller one cried.

Hiroki heard Nowaki mutter that he loved him over and over, not once looking up. He gently pushed Nowaki's shoulder so that he was laid on his back, and Hiroki hovered over him with a look of determination.

"I swear, you say that you were going to show me how much I mean to you, and I'm the one making you feel good." Hiroki began blushing as he spoke, "Dammit Nowaki, you need to learn that little thing called self-control." Hiroki was now sat straddling Nowaki's stomach, he leant down and placed a chaste kiss against his lovers lips before pulling back and whispering, "You better appreciate this."

Hiroki lead the kiss, his hands trailing down his boyfriends toned chest and stomach. It was rare for Hiroki to lead things and Nowaki definitely did appreciate it, him doing this was his way of telling Nowaki that he was okay. After all, actions speak louder than words; Hiroki had learnt that Nowaki lived by that saying early on in their relationship and after they fought, he was more than grateful.

Hiroki wrapped his small hand around Nowaki's now semi-hard cock, and began to tease the younger one by slowly sliding it up and down the length, never getting faster but occasionally tracing a nail over the slit, making pre-cum leak out. Nowaki bit back a moan and tried his best not to buck his hips against his lovers hand. Hiroki deepened their kiss, dominantly forcing his tongue into the others mouth. Hiroki carried this on until he was sure that Nowaki was about come, only then did he take his hand away and sat back up.

Nowaki looked at his smaller lover with a look of lecherousness, all the while wondering why he had taken his hand a way. He soon realised, as Hiroki slid himself down onto Nowaki's member, in all essence impaling himself. Hiroki began to slowly bounce up and down on Nowaki, letting out the occasional moan every so often.

His back arched and Hiroki leaned back, placing his hands on Nowaki's sinewy thighs giving himself more strength to his bounces. Nowaki sat up and held onto his lover with one hand, the other behind him resting on the bed letting him begin thrusting upwards into Hiroki.

Hiroki started to moan louder, and clung to Nowaki's shoulder once more. They slowly rocked against each other in an act of pure love, only letting soft pants and quiet "I love you"'s to escape. Each of them may like rough sex, but it was times like these that would stay with them forever. The times when they were truly one, nothing could separate them.

Hiroki was reaching his climax for the third time that night, and he felt that Nowaki was close to his. He captured his younger lovers lips with his, and let their fingers intertwine as they rode out their orgasms.

They both stayed still, not wanting this moment to ever end. Some of the candles had already gone out, so the room was darker than before. It felt like millennia had gone by, by the time Nowaki carefully lifted Hiroki off of him and laid him down beside him. He curled against his back, neither of them saying a thing as Hiroki held on to Nowaki's hand with both of his own.

Nowaki was on the brink of sleep as he heard Hiroki's voice break the silence, "I know that you would never cheat on me, but it doesn't mean that I can't get jealous. I know you love me, and you show it the most when you get jealous of Akihiko and Miyagi. So can't you just let me be jealous out in the open, instead of hiding things from me? You want me to let you love me, so let me love you back, you big dummy." Nowaki couldn't stop the smile even if he wanted to, he pressed his lips against Hiroki's hair and tightened his hold on him.

"I love you, Hiro-san." With that, they both fell off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I would like to thank all my lovely readers who have read this from the start, and those of you who are just reading this now. Depending on the feedback I get, I may write another chapter. But after that this story is definitely finished.<strong>

**I would like to thank Booboobitxch666 for this idea, I truly did enjoy writing it. :)**

**If any of you have anything that you would like to read, but not write yourself, then send me a PM of the plot and I am more than willing to write it for you. ^_^**

**I hope that this chapter makes up for the lack of steamy-ness in the last one. Reviews and criticism are welcomed.**


End file.
